In media res
by Mimiv
Summary: -AU- Marianne Tudor gives birth to a son and names him Lelouch in the year 1560 a.t.b. 19 years following, he accidentally acquaints himself with a girl by the initials C.C., but when Geass turns acquaintance into something more... -Lelouch x C.C.-
1. In media res

**_Author's Note: _**Yay for cheesy love stories~! So I have a sudden inclination for a cheesy love story, and it's my very first one, so bare with me. The obvious: Don't own Code Geass. Oh, and prepare for my murder of history in later chapters, m'kay? ;-) Short first chapter, but the others will be longer. R & R - plz **:3**  


* * *

She sat quietly on the warm sand with her knees drawn up into her chest as her amber-esque eyes scrutinized the distant horizon's incongruity. She had been there almost all night, and the first rays of golden sunshine were now beginning to peak over the ocean's edge. Out somewhere farther inland, she thought she could hear the faint cries of seagulls waking from their nightly slumber.

"How lucky they are," she mused, "to be perfectly rested and among friends…"

She paused for a moment, sighed, and with a dejected air beyond her years, hugged her bare legs closer to herself. The truth was that she had not come here simply to admire the view (how she wished that was) but to mull over her delicate situation.

All around her, there were words written lightly into the sand as if an animal had trodden them and not a human finger. But of the words that were legible, there was only one: _**Lelouch**_.

It stood out against the others like a fierce lion against a backdrop of lambs. She glared at it, and after a few moments, she found that her glaring had turned to loathing.

"Ugh, what a horrid name," she thought bitterly to herself, nestling her chin further into the crook of her arm.

How could she have expected him to feel the same way? Who was in the wrong here? Her? Him? She?

Tears immediately sprang into her eyes as similar questions ran through her mind. No, she would never – could never – return.

Just then, she thought she heard somebody call her name. His voice was muffled, as if he was speaking through a thick veil, but nevertheless, it was distinguishable. Instead of turning around, she grinded her teeth together and fiercely shook her head. She wasn't going back to him or to her; she no longer cared about the contract, her obligations, as irresponsible as that may have sounded.

His voice grew louder and clearer until she knew that he was right beside her. She watched as his shadow bent down towards the lump huddled on the damp, cold ground. Strong arms gripped hers as he pulled her into his chest, hugging her to him as if she was the love of his life, and how sorry she felt that she wasn't. She couldn't make out any of his passionate words, but they held no meaning, and it didn't matter.

Hot tears streamed down her pale cheeks as she struggled against him, struggled against his affection. But, in the end, the willpower left her small body and she gave in, just as life must ultimately give in to death.

Her throat closed around the three words that he so desperately longed to hear, and that she so desperately wished were true on his part, but after much difficulty, she was able to half-choke, half-sob them out. "I love you."


	2. Loveless

**_Author's Note: _**Cool, I've finished Chapter 2. I hope you guys don't think this is too short, and if you do, I'll try to make it longer next time. Ummmm...yeah. Don't have much else to say except that I hope you enjoy it! 'Til next time. =^.^=_

* * *

_

"I need to speak with you, child."

I couldn't help but wince at the sound of her voice. Aw, she was always spoiling my fun. What harm was there in having this fine, young gentleman fawn over me? She spoke again, and her voice penetrated my bright day like hail.

"Yes, Sister," and I smiled brightly in her direction. Surely, she was not angered with me. She never was, but this time, I saw her turn away disappointedly. With that simple action, she had caused my cheery attitude to dissipate into the light, warm breeze running across the land.

"Darling, please, come back with me."

Startled, I looked at the man with wide, shocked eyes. What? What was he saying? My dazed stare wandered over his handsome face, pausing for a brief moment on his dull, hazel eyes. The glowing, scarlet ring brought me back to reality. Yes, that's right…I had Geassed him…

Something bitter replaced the initial euphoria that accompanied his words, and suddenly annoyed by his complaisant begging, I dismissed him with an uncaring wave of my hand.

"Go. My place is here."

Without another word, I left him there, kneeling in the dew of the grass with his face twisted into an expression of what seemed to be sincere pain. I almost laughed; what power I had over him! How easy it would have been to make him give me all of his riches or even to convince him to die in the name of love…figuratively speaking, of course.

My giddy steps brought me into the chapel, and even as I closed the heavy, wooden doors, I could still hear his pleas. "He says he loves me," I giggled before allowing the Geass to fade from my left eye.

"You do not heed my warnings."

My head snapped up and the smugness slowly waned from my face. She had her back turned towards me and was kneeling before the small church's alter, her hands fixed in a prayerful position. The wavering spots of light that filtered through the stained glass windows fell upon her in a multitude of colors, making her look like some modestly clad goddess. And perhaps she was, she who had bequeathed me this endowment, this Geass.

Quietly, I crept up behind her and wrapped my arms around her shoulders. "Sister, I really appreciate everything that you have done for me, but you have to trust me more. I mean, I'm no longer a child, I've become a grown woman."

"Is that so?" was her detached response. Was she mocking me? I couldn't help but frown and immediately released my loose grip on her.

"Pray tell, Sister, what do you-"

Abruptly, she stood up, and the action made me step back. Her face was calm and peaceful, having lost its tinge of distress, and I could clearly see the red mark of the Geass sigil on her forehead.

"Show me your Geass."

What did she mean? "Uhhhhhh…Sister?"

"Activate it."

Hesitantly, I obeyed as the cool sensation that came with using it took hold of me. The symbol alighted in my eye, and like an eager bird, flew toward hers. I knew nothing would happen…so, why the special request?

I stared at her curiously as my eye returned to normal, but apprehension prompted me to remain silent.

She shook her head and muttered some incomprehensible words of which I only caught two: "Geass" and "infancy".

The same apprehension that had stolen my words now gave them back, and I opened my mouth to protest when the sound of beleaguered horses and irked coachmen hushed me once more. I backtracked in my thoughts, bewildered. Coachmen, horses? Who of such affluence would chance upon this secluded part of the country? Hopefully, not another admirer returning to claim my hand (as quaint as the thought was).

"Stay here."

And again, I obeyed, watching the hem of her robes trail away from me as she moved towards the doors. Throwing them open with barely any effort, she walked out to greet the visitors.

Had the doors closed fast enough, perhaps I would never have chanced a meeting with that damned man, but as fate would have it, they didn't. A fleeting glimpse of the carriage told me almost everything I needed to know. Whoever was riding in there paraded under the same crest as Her Majesty: the ornate English Lion and Welsh Dragon.

My excitement blotted out what she said. Actual royalty? Here? Many men of moderately illustrious posterity had passed through the nearby town, but never a prince or a princess. Or what if the people riding in that magnificent carriage were the King and Queen themselves? Could I pass up the chance to make my impression on such royalty? I decided not.

Covertly, like a thief or an illicit lover, I stole out of the side door and made my circuitous way to a hill overlooking the unpaved road. From there, I could see far out towards the nearby parish and beyond that, the roiling and raving sea, but I wasn't interested in those; how could I be?

As the servants opened the carriage doors, I felt my body tense up with anticipation. Who? Who was it? Oh, how slow they were; couldn't they open faster for goodness sake! Absorbed as I was in my thoughts, I hadn't noticed the crouched man sitting beside me until he spoke.

"Ce-"

Startled but swift, aware as I was of what punishments I was to receive had she caught me, I pulled the man down and wrested my hand tightly around his mouth before he could say my name. How annoying; I thought he had already gone!

He resisted little, and even with his head turned from me, I could see a smile crease his lips at my touch. "Darlin-"

"Shhhh!" I shushed him impatiently and attempted to peek over the hill at the carriage. In our precarious position, I could only see the nun and not the personages that had already presented themselves. I felt an irate revulsion for this man that I had Geassed and roughly pushed his body from mine in irritation. As handsome as he was, I felt as though I was about to slap him for his determination – even if the fault was mine.

"Can't you leave me alone? I've told you, I have no lingering interest in somebody like you," I pouted.

He looked at me strangely then, and for a moment, I thought perhaps he might finally leave…when without warning, he burst out singing.

I jerked back and lurched forth almost simultaneously, attempting to once again draw my hand over his mouth. He was singing in a foreign language – French I believed – and as beautiful the song was, it came from his mouth the same as from a dying boar.

His yowling reverberated as loudly in my ear as it did in the ears of those just beneath us, and even as it registered that we had been discovered, I refused to reveal myself in such disgrace. Just as I seemed to succeed in pulling him away from the hill's edge, the soft grass and wet soil gave way beneath our feet, and he and I went tumbling down the side.

My fingers dug into the mud as I desperately tried to stop or even to slow myself, but my efforts were to no avail. The red of embarrassment rushed into my cheeks even before we came to the bottom, and by the time we had, they weren't only tinted with red but with various shades of brown as well. I couldn't remember feeling any lower than I had at that moment with that parakeet still cooing sweet nothings into my ear and the piercing gaze of my guardian boring into me.

Tears pricked at my eyes and just before they spilled over, a silhouette appeared. I watched, frozen in my horror, as the figure bent towards me in amusement, his layers of clothing rustling silently in the gentle wind.

"Miss?" he questioned hesitantly.

In my stupor, I looked up, and soft violet eyes met my own. For a moment, the world seemed to stop as my thoughts vanished in a white brilliance. I could no longer hear the frenzied man beside me, only the words of the lavishly dressed prince before me. My eyes took in everything without comprehension; my lips parted without my knowing what they were saying.

A sudden, excruciating pain, whether from the Geass or from a premonition of what was to come, pierced my left eye as words loosely escaped my dry throat.

The frantic plea of a lost child… "Love me."


	3. Invitations

_**Author's Note:** Thank you guys for all the reviews, alerts, and favs! I know I said that I would update soon, but finals are coming up, and the teachers have been piling on a bunch of projects. Anyhow, here's (finally) the third chapter; I made it longer! I've got a plot half-formed in my mind, but bare with me - I'm a really slow writer. Well, enjoy ~!_

* * *

Thoughts hurled through my mind, battered and ravaged by agony, wordlessly screaming out in terror and fear.

_**Fear**_… the word echoed in some distant part of myself, muffled and choked.

_**Fear**_.

…was this the repent for my unholy infractions? What had I become really? A god or a monster? …a witch?

I let out a sob because despite the years that had passed, one thing still remained true: I didn't want to die. I would live a life of sin – I had decided long ago – as long as I could live, but death loomed before me like a foreboding, black cloud on a grey, but calm sky. As I screamed, I thought I could hear thunder.

The world had fallen away in a collective murmur, and for a moment, I went insane. Perhaps these years had been all a dream; perhaps _I_ was just a character in this dream. I was falling away, and there was nothing to pull me back, nothing at all.

…Then suddenly, a red light.

Somebody had gripped my shoulder and was dragging me across the crude path towards some building that I didn't recognize in my dazed state. Obligingly, I stumbled along, still being towed by whomever was hiding behind the black cloak.

_Sister?_

"Sister…" I mumbled, turning my head to the austere woman towering over me. My eyes scanned over her aggrieved face and the Geass sigil that burned so brightly on her unblemished forehead, but I couldn't make sense of it all, for pain still numbed my reason.

A chilling coolness washed over me as we entered a large room adorned with bright, colorful stained glass and dusty pews.

_Church. Contract. Geass._

That's right…this _was _a church…

A strident thud resounded in my ear as my limp body hit the floor, flinching and beaded with sweat. Almost simultaneously, the unwieldy doors that lay just behind me slowly rasped shut, and all of a sudden, we were alone. Life seemed surreal again, made even more so by the deadened, stale air that hung about me and the cold voice which greeted me. "Get up."

So simple a command and even that I couldn't seem to do. My arms would no longer support me, and try as I would, I could no longer stand. Like weak wood, they splintered with the least bit of force. Tears welled up again in the corners of my eyes and broke free from their bodily confinements. "Sister…" I wept.

A wave of shame suddenly washed over me as the sound of approaching footsteps slowly emerged from the cathedral's sepulchral silence. Was she going to say it? Say, "You're weak and do not deserve the Power of the Kings"?

I waited, waited for her to yell, to scold, or to address me again in that voice void of caring, but she didn't. Wearily, she fell down beside me on the stony floors with her hands folded neatly in her lap, her face once again gentle and…and…embraced me.

"Silly girl."

* * *

I sniffled.

"So…did he go away?" I bowed my head in humiliation as she gently wiped away the sweat and the dirt.

"No."

"No! But…but…" My head shot up in disbelief. "You can't tell me that-that dense man stayed! And after he pushed me-"

"Ah…my dear…I was referring to the prince…and Anthon didn't push you, but I did send him away." I shivered as the damp cloth ran across my bare skin and began fidgeting at the mention of "prince".

"Prince?" I choked out, completely forgetting about the other.

"Yes, his carriage broke down on his return to the palace, and he asked if he could seek refuge here for a short while. Naturally, I agreed."

I stared at her stolid expression in amazement. Such a revelation and yet not excited in the least bit?

"Sister, how can you be so cold?"

She casually glanced at me as she slowly stood up, dropping the dirtied cloth back into the wooden basin at her feet with a small splash. Turning away, she paused and threw me a fleeting look across her shoulder.

"You Geassed him, did you not?" I remained silent, biting my bottom lip – hard – and wanting the silence to never end. I didn't know why I couldn't answer her, but I simply couldn't. Something was holding me back…something-something on the inside.

"Of course you did." She answered for me, and I inaudibly breathed a sigh of relief. I couldn't ignore the smirk in her voice though.

"Well, then, we best not keep them waiting."

I cocked my head to one side in consternation. Why wasn't she reprimanding me? I was expecting at least a slap on the wrist, but instead, it almost seemed as if… _**wait**_.

Did she say "them"?

"Who's 'them'?"

"Oh? You did not see her? The prince has a female accompanying him, a Miss Shirley Fenette, if I heard correctly." She didn't even flinch as she continued towards the small cupboard hidden away in the far-off corner of the dimly lit church. Dust flew off of the aged wood like little moths at her tender touch.

I looked down into my lap at balled up hands and felt my eyes narrow slightly at her words. "Oh."

So…was she his lover? His fiancé? …Would he have married her? Could I compare, me, a simple, poor, and orphaned girl from the countryside?

…But, then again, it didn't really matter. I didn't need to worry about whether or not he liked me because he already loved me.

'_That's the same thing, right?'_

I smiled a wry smile and waited for the nun to hand me a change of clothes.

* * *

A few minutes later, I found myself in the bright sunshine again, wincing at the sudden change in lighting. Dressed in a simple, white dress with a yellow ribbon tied loosely around my slender waist, I felt confidant. Who was this Fenette girl, and surely she couldn't compare with me?

From behind, I felt the nun's hand freely grab my wrist. "Keep this with you," she whispered in my ear, handing me a small vial of clear liquid. Stepping back, she regained her previous posture and continued in a rather monotonous voice.

"Remember, it only holds for a few hours, and if your Geass grows stronger…" I finished her sentence in my head.

"I understand, Sister." I gave a slight nod, not really focusing on what she was saying.

"And there is a very limited supply, for the materials to make it are hard to obtain. Use it sparingly; find some other way to conceal your Geass if you feel the need to." A sly grin appeared on her lips, but the next I looked, it was gone, and I wasn't sure if it was there at all.

"So, it's permanent…right?" I murmured.

She nodded. "In the one eye, yes."

Suddenly, a thought that I had previously brushed aside struck me again.

"Oh!" I sharply twisted around, nearly stumbling on a particularly large pebble. "Sister!"

My eyes wandered to her forehead which was neatly covered by the headpiece of her gown. I lingered for a moment before shakily speaking.

"What…what does it-"

"He is behind, in the pasture." And with that, she left me gaping at her abrupt change in attitude. Hadn't she told me to use the Geass cautiously but an hour ago? I watched her walk back into her religious confines, shutting the doors behind her with a deadening thump.

I stayed for just a few more seconds, staring aimlessly at the closed ingress before timidly beginning my trudge towards the back of the church, fingering the bottle coddled in my palm. It was a beautiful day; it really was, but to tell the truth, I never really enjoyed sunny days. They dampened my spirits just as a cloudy day might have dampened another's. Squinting, I strained my eyes to see ahead, past the tall grass and wild flowers, past the stately tree of twittering birds, past the prince, past –

The prince. I stopped short and felt my body gradually grow tense. Strange feelings bubbled up inside of me as I watched him, his dark hair and his suave movements. He was a prince; what was I thinking? Girls like me didn't deserve princes on white horses to sweep them off of their feet; they deserved wicked step mothers who treated them like slaves. The mention of servitude made me cringe as suppressed memories of bygone days came rushing back like an angry river.

No…I wouldn't think about that now. That was the past.

I gingerly stepped forward, feeling exposed in the vivid daylight that made the water sparkle and the air seem fresh and smothering at the same time. I urged another step, concentrating hard on my slippered feet so I wouldn't have to look elsewhere. Then another, and –

"Oh! How are you feeling? I saw you collapse!"

A pair of gentle hands firmly gripped mine in concern as I, dumbstruck, looked up with wide, shocked eyes. She was…beautiful with her long, red hair (that really looked more orange) and her smiling olive eyes that seemed to welcome everything. Her slim figure was encased by neat cerulean lace and silk, flowing from her shoulders down to her ankles and delicately clad feet. I bet everybody liked her, but for some reason, I didn't.

Like a fish out of water, I opened and closed my mouth without any words ever escaping them. This was undoubtedly Shirley Fenette.

She frowned slightly at my speechlessness. "Are you okay?"

I shook myself out of my trance. "No – I mean – yes, yes, I feel much better. Thank you," I muttered, looking away.

"I was afraid because you seemed to be in so much pain! As a matter of fact, I was just talking to Lulu here about taking you back to the palace for treatment, but I'm so glad you're feeling better."

I stared blankly at her. "Lulu?" I squeaked.

"Surely you know the Prince? Lulu Tudor. And I'm Shirley Fenette. Nice to meet you!" She held out her hand, but I didn't shake it; I didn't even hear the latter part of what she said.

He was walking – walking towards _me._ I tried not to gawk, but it was hard. Something was hovering around his presence, something that made him mesmerizing and almost intimidating, but you could never tell just by looking at his face. It was kind and honest and almost indifferent too and…and…

I couldn't finish my thoughts before he was standing before me, and all I could do was gaze stupidly into his light purple eyes.

"_Lelouch_ Tudor, and I give my thanks to you and the Sister for allowing us to stay for repairs." He leaned towards me, so close that I winced because I thought he was going to kiss me. But, he didn't and turned around, addressing Shirley.

"I thought I told you to call me Lelouch in public," he commented nonchalantly, running his hand through his black hair with a sigh and a smirk tugging at the corners of his mouth, and from the corners of his eyes, he was still watching me. I fiddled with the hem of my dress, feeling rather trapped.

"I don't see how it makes any difference," she pouted. "I'll stop calling you Lulu when you stop gambling!"

I couldn't help but giggle, earning me another quick glance from "Lulu".

"Shirley, would you mind fetching the nun for me? I have a proposal for her to convey my – our – gratitude."

"Don't try and change the subject! You know my feelings about-" she paused suddenly, her face sliding from annoyance into curiosity.

"What kind of proposal?" she urged.

"It is Her Majesty's day of birth, and the banquet is tonight. I feel it would be proper for us to invite the Sister and her ward. What of you, Shirley?"

"Oh…well…" Shirley peered down with an uncertain wrinkle of her brow. "Lulu…they are not exactly…royalty…"

"So does that mean you do not want them there?" He raised an eyebrow.

"No! Of course not! I just mean…"

"I understand, but I am sure Her Majesty would be happy to accommodate any that has helped her kin."

"Well…"

"Well?"

"…I will be glad to tell the Sister, and I am sure you will enjoy the banquet very much," she finished, smiling at me. I mumbled "thanks" before she left, striding gracefully across the plains toward the chapel in the distance.

I watched her go, noting the slowness with which she walked. Despite what she said, she still seemed reluctant. I didn't know her, so I didn't know what that meant, but with her departure, I did suddenly realize that I was alone…with him.

Blushing, I quickly turned around and bowed my head slightly. "Thank you for such a genero-!"

I yelped as he lightly grabbed my wrist. "Let us go somewhere more secluded."

He glanced towards the driver and the servant situated near us who were squabbling over how and who would fix the wheel and who would tend the horses' wounds. Numbly, I nodded and followed as he pulled me towards a small grove of thin trees lined with flowering bushes.

I pulled my hand from his grasp and stood a little ways behind him, running my other hand up and down my bare arm and feeling self-conscious. Usually, this was when the Geassed man proclaimed his "undying love" for me. I hadn't admitted this to the Sister yet, but I was getting a little fed up with these men clinging to me wherever I went, and as much as I wanted to hear a prince say it, I knew that if he did, he would just be another Geassed man in my life, another memory that will eventually fade away with time.

I poised myself rigidly, waiting for the words, _needing_ those words.

"You will come?" he asked, not looking at me.

"Huh?" I snapped my head up in uncertainty.

"To the regale." His deep and yet melodious voice carried to me across a soft breeze. I drunk in his words, intoxicated myself with them before replying.

"It is the Sister's choice. I-"

"But you will persuade her? Tell me, do you not wish to attend?" He pivoted around with a sad smile on his face.

"I-I do," I admitted. "But I have no robes, nothing appropriate for the occasion. Her Majesty doesn't even know me, and we've only just me-"

"That is of no consequence; I need to see you again."

A deep blush pervaded my cheeks. He spoke as though we had been together since childhood.

"Leave everything to me; just promise you will board the carriage I will be sending tonight." As he spoke, he walked closer towards me.

I began stuttering. "I…I…"

He placed a finger gently under my chin, lifting my head up slightly…

"I…"

"Lulu!" We briskly broke apart when we saw Shirley sauntering back towards the carriage with the wind whipping her skirt every which way.

"You will," he stated, watching Shirley approach. I couldn't tell if he was happy, disappointed, or sad; his face didn't betray him.

Even though it wasn't a question, I felt obligated to reply. Lightly inclining my head, I said, "I will."

* * *

The sun was already setting by the time the nun had finished packing our belongings. I told her that we didn't need so many things if we were to be gone for only a day or two, but with a smile, she told me she didn't think the visit would be so short. Rather than answering her, I went out to the front of the chapel, breathing in the cool night air. The stars shone brightly, but I frowned when I saw the one dark cloud in the distance, blocking out my view of the full moon.

It wasn't as chilly as I thought it would be; I didn't even need to wear a cloak. I bent down, pulling out a small clump of grass as my thoughts wandered back to him.

He had left a few hours ago without so much as a farewell to me though he gave it to the Sister. I had to admit I felt slighted, but when I thought back to the moment in the cluster of trees, when he had lifted up my chin…

I shuddered at the thought. '_Why? He isn't much different from all those other men; I don't even think he's as handsome as some of them, but when I'm with him…even though I don't really even know him…'_

I let out a frustrated sigh and paced back into the church.

* * *

The door screeched open as the footman entered. With a slight bow, he said, "His Highness's coach is waiting outside, Sister."

She flashed me a brief glance. "Ready?"

I gulped. "R-ready."


	4. Gossip

_**Author's Note:**_Okay! Get ready for an onslaught of other couples in my attempt to recreate Tudor court scandal! (Watch me fail. =3) I'll try to keep everybody in character, but if they are way out of character, I'd love some tips. And one more thing; since I'm not a huge history buff, not everything's going to be accurate.

Thanks for the reviews, guys. I'm glad this story is attracting _some_attention. Oh, and by the way, 2stupid, you've pretty much got everything there in a nutshell, 'cept Imma gonna hold off on C.C.'s real name because I can't think of anything. Heh. (And thanks, Anon! I'm glad to say I aced my exams.) =^.^=  
~Enjoy

* * *

I walked on ahead with the Sister beside me and the footman behind, carrying our meager belongings without much effort. The Sister had asked for his name, and most graciously, he had bowed his head, answering that his name was Arthur. He didn't look much different from the men living in the village; however, his yellow eyes were something to be marveled. They shone brightly in the soft light and were filled with a certain wonder lust that did not befit his outward appearance. I stole a few glances at him during our short romp to the idle carriage in an attempt to distract myself and during that time, noticed a bruise on his right eye. It seemed as though he had been in a fight recently, for the bruise was still dark. Then again, I couldn't really tell in the weak moonlight.

As we continued on, the great activity in the nearby township caught my attention. Even from this distance, we could hear shouts, muddled in with the overall noise of a people celebrating their Queen's birth. I watched the little city pulsate with life and wondered how nothing caught on fire, considering the amount of drunkards that would be undoubtedly wandering the streets that night. The Sister gave a light, but firm _tsk_, and I readily snapped my head forward to create the illusion of attention. We came to a stop before the carriage as the coachman hopped down from his seat in a light-hearted manner. Nervously, I fingered a stray strand of hair.

"G'evening," he said cheerfully, tipping his hat lightly in my direction. Either he was always this animated or wine had played some part.

"Rivalz Cardemonde at your service." He gave a theatrical flourish of his arm before signaling Arthur to secure our luggage in the coach. Pulling his hat low over his eyes, he said, "His Highness asked me to pick you up. You are C.C., I assume?"

"C.C.?" I looked at the nun searchingly, waiting for her to either give him or me an explanation.

Ignoring my gaze, she answered resolutely, "Yes. I trust the journey will be short?"

"Frighteningly so. Greenwich is but a few miles away." He gave a foolish grin before mounting the seat again, and as he grasped the reins, I heard him mutter, "And this one goes only by her initials! Tch...he gets all the girls."

"Come." Arthur pulled open the coach doors and gestured for us to get in.

Roughly, I obeyed, followed by the Sister who sat opposite me. The seat's fabric felt soft against my skin as though entreating me to recline, but instead, I gave a troubled sigh. Luckily, it went unnoticed by our dark-haired escort. After we had settled into the cramped space, Arthur gently shut the doors. Outside, there was the hurried clattering of his footsteps as he mounted the bench beside the driver. A loud crack soon broke the night, and the coach lurched forward, settling into a fast-paced trot.

I leaned my head wearily against the door, watching as the nun adjusted her headpiece. "Why did you say my name was C.C.?" I asked, my displeasure showing plainly on my face. Being addressed as just "C.C."…it was such a cold name. It was barely a name; it was inhuman. And even though I might have been indeed inhuman, the thought of being publicly acknowledged as so was…unbearable.

I began sulking as the silence lengthened. The beat of the horses' hooves on the rugged path filled the air, and upon closer inspection, that was not the only sound. Somewhere in the forest beside the traveling coach, an owl gave a faint hoot followed by the lusty trill of a nightingale. Out in this part of the country, the night was very much alive and not with people, but with nature. I turned my head away from the open window and blocked out the sounds, focusing on the nun.

What? No final words of wisdom?

"It is to protect you, child."

"Eh?" I shifted on the seat and leaned forward slightly with furrowed eyebrows. "To protect me? What would I need protecting from?"

"Remember...I can't have you dying before you've filled your end of the contract. Have you forgotten?" Her head snapped forward, and suddenly, I found myself staring directly into her distant eyes. Caught off guard, I jerked back, hitting my head on the painted wood.

"Ow," I muttered, wincing and rubbing the swelling spot. "But it's only court, Sister. It can't be that bad...can it?"

I looked down into my lap, clutching the cheap fabric with my unoccupied hand. Huh. Sometimes, it felt like the Sister only cared about me because of this contract. I didn't get much time to reflect before my thoughts were interrupted by her soothing voice.

"You do not know what court is. Now that you have..._captured_ the Prince's eye, you will have enemies."

"And _you_ know about court, Sister?" I retorted, feeling a little annoyed. All these years I had been with her - all these years! - and she had never told me anything about herself. I didn't even know her name! For as long as I could remember, I had been addressing her as "Sister", and had she not protected me that one time, I do not think I would have even learned she was immortal. My grip on the dress tightened as a flood of emotions tore through my body. Irritation, anger, confusion, disappointment, sadness, and then finally, fear. (It seemed that was the emotion I was left with the most often.)

With a dejected shake of my head, I loosened my grip and whispered, "Forgive me, Sister. It is just that I-"

"Get some rest. You have a long night ahead of you."

At her words, I immediately began feeling drowsy. Everything that was bothering me...everything that I wanted to say was pushed to the back of my mind again. Sounds faded out as my eyelids grew heavy, fluttered, and then closed. With the pale moonlight to my left and proud trees to my right, I nodded off to sleep. The last I remembered was her smile, which for the very first time, unnerved me.

* * *

"Nyah! Whoa!"

The sudden halting of the coach jolted me awake, almost causing me to tumble down from the seat and onto the polished floorboard. "Ouf!"

I found myself pressed against the door with my head halfway out the window and most of my hair hanging limply from the sill. Hurriedly, I pushed myself back inside, rubbing my eyes clear with the palm of my hands. "What a strange dream..." I muttered, setting myself upright again on the seat. The only thing I could remember-

"Ah! My apologies for the rocky stop, ladies. Nobody's hurt...," he peeked his head through the window, "neh?"

With a grin, he pulled the doors open and offered me his hand.

"Uhhh..." I looked at his hand skeptically, glancing briefly at the nun...only to find nobody there. Apparently, Arthur had already opened the other door.

Gently gripping his fingers, I allowed him to lead me down the minute steps and out into the cool air. The gravel stirred restlessly under my feet as I swiveled about, breathlessly taking in the sight before me.

Countless barges, each flamboyantly flying its own unique combination of colors, sat idly on the bank of the Thames; their bright reflections smiling back up at them from the watery depths of the river. There was a slight wind that night, and each breeze would soundlessly ruffle the golden banners and sway the arks where they were tied down. Ripples and wind waves formed on the peaceful surface, bringing splashes of cold, clear water up near the beaten path we had just traveled down. Fish that would normally hide near the bottom came thrashing to the surface as if they too knew about this day. Their dull scales were suddenly animated by the playful fire swinging haphazardly from each barges' collection of lanterns.

I gasped, gaping idiotically at all that was before me - all that I ever wanted and ever dreamed of. Everything was just...beautiful, and I could have spent the entire night beside the river, swinging my bare feet in the fresh water and watching the fish nibble at my toes, but someone was waiting for me. Before I could even resist, I was hurried away from the river edge towards the intimidating castle in the distance.

I ran my eyes over the slanted roof and pristine windows, taking in the enormous size of everything but not comprehending it.

"I'm going to get lost," I marveled as the nun impatiently pushed me forward.

Arthur followed closely behind, and in front, Rivalz led the way. "Oops. I'm afraid we are a tad late."

Tipping his hat genially at the horde of guards surrounding the main gate, Rivalz gave a low click of his tongue. The sentries quickly parted as the heavy doors thundered open, and I was swept into a world of lights, laughter, and lies.

Chandeliers aplenty dangeled merrily from the gilded ceiling wherein men, women, and angels clad in robes lay for royal speculation. And beneath them, just a little ways down, the marble tiled floor shared equal glory with its simple, white brilliance. Blinded by the sudden change in lighting, I barely noticed when I was passed from driver to maid.

"Milly~!" The driver's face brightened when the blond girl careened across the floor and grabbed hold of my wrist. She wore a dark indigo - the color of servitude - frock which complemented her dusky blue eyes.

"You're late!" she cried in an accusing, but lively, tone. With a bright smile, she spun me where a stood.

"Wha-!" I stumbled about, trying to gain back my footing, but before I could even straighten, she had pulled me halfway across the floor toward one of the many halls extending from the entry room.

"But-!" I looked over my shoulder at the Sister who hadn't even spared me a passing glance. Arthur was already leading her the opposite way as Rivalz stood looking after us anxiously.

"You must be C.C.! We've been expecting you!" She gave another insistent tug of my sleeve before continuing. "Everyone here has been in such a hubbub, preparing and such for the night's masque and banquet."

We were climbing a staircase now that winded upwards without any hint of stopping soon. I staggered on, dragging my hand on the elegantly carved banister, the sound of my panting outweighing the heavenly music filtering from the many other rooms.

Without much notice of me, "Milly" rambled on after heaving an exaggerated sigh. "Too bad they did not take to _my_ reception ideas. I suppose I am just too modern for these times."

She gave me a spirited wink once we reached the upper landing. "Come! Your chambers lie hither!"

With her index finger pointed out rather dramatically, she ran down another wide hallway.

"Chambers?" I rasped, lifting up my skirts and dashing after her. There were not many people around; I guessed they had all gone down for the celebration.

"Why, yes! You do not expect to lie in the Prince's bed so soon, do you?"

I ignored her implications though could not stop a faint blush from tainting my cheeks.

"And here it is!" She stopped abruptly in front of a large set of doors, and I skidded to a halt behind her, almost colliding into her back.

She leaned against the doors, and they instantly gave way beneath her applied weight.

"Eh? What are you just standing around and staring for?" I was staring? "Hurry, hurry; get in!"

In a rather unlady-like fashion (or so I thought), she hastily drove me in and shoved the doors close behind her. Placing her hands on her hip, she twirled around on her heel to face me with a wicked smile curling across her lips. "Let us remove those unsightly garments."

"W-wait!" I hadn't even gotten a good survey of my new surroundings before I was attacked with a flurry of fabrics. I felt her slip my dress over my head and yank off my undergarments, replacing them with a dark shift.

"Legs up!" she demanded followed by a giggle. "Eh, that sounds a little...indecent."

"Ah!" I grunted as she tackled me onto the bed, pulling a pair of lacy, ebony stockings onto my feet and rhythmically, as though she had done this many times before, tying them into place. I tried to mumble out a protest only to be cut off by her wrapping two stiff, uncomfortable trappings around my waist.

"What is-" This time, I was interrupted by my own strangling gasp; the thing all at once tightened, crushing my ribs and lungs and forcing me to pitch forward in surprise. I clutched the canopy bed's wooden frame for support as Milly continued pulling at whatever was taking my breath away.

"Hmph! You have a particularly developed figure for such a young girl. Robust rump, full chest. I'm sure he will appreciate you." Speaking of age, she didn't seem much older than I. Perhaps eighteen, nineteen?

"I-I don't know who-whom you mean," I stuttered, glad she couldn't see my face. Staring down at the carpeted floor, I bit the bottom of my lip both in apprehension and in pain as my nail dug into the wood.

"Don't play coy with me~" she sang mockingly and let out a small grunt as she gave the undergarment a final yank. "There we go."

A sudden breath of air, seemingly the last one, escaped in the form of a weak wheeze. Simultaneously, my hands floundered to my chest and tugged unsuccessfully at the tight cords that bound the black corset about my waist.

"Made with hundred percent whale bone! Courtesy of Neptune's beautiful sea creatures!" she cried enthusiastically, thrusting out her index finger (once again) for emphasis.

Unable to breathe properly, I continued to gasp quietly, slightly hunched over the bed. The tightness in my chest was strangely familiar and reminded me of bygone days.

_"You worthless piece of trash! Can't do anything right!"_

A steely voice reverberated over and over in the back of my mind as my chest continued to constrict. Squeezing my eyes shut, I ignored it in a desperate attempt to calm myself.

"Milly-!" I forced out, pushing myself off the satin sheets and turning to face the still grinning maid. With her arms crossed against her chest and a glimmer in her eye, she was enjoying herself.

"But we're not done yet! You can ask your questions _later_."

At that, she forced another wave of fabrics on me, and this time, I remained silent, tightly clutching the little beads of onyx decorating the corset. I could not help but feel confined; these clothes equaled gilded chains...

At the thought, I felt apprehension creep back into consciousness, looming on the threshold between thoughts and words. Chancing a glance at the maid, I fidgeted restlessly. Could I confide in her?

Prior, there was only the nun, and I was grateful, but as time passed, I realized something. She was my friend; she was my mother and my father, my mentor and my guardian. She was everyone that I never had...

_And yet.._

And yet she was a stranger. How is that possible? That the person closest to you can also be the person farthest away?

Shifting my weight to my right foot, I watched skeptically as she brandished a cone-shaped...skirt? Looking at me impatiently (and tapping her left foot), she gestured for me. "Come on! Why so reluctant?"

If she only knew...

Shuffling over, I stood still in order for her to slip the - the farthingale, was it? - over my head. Aside from the sound of ruffling fabrics and muffled footsteps, the room had fallen unnaturally quiet.

_'She's a diligent worker...'_ I thought, catching a glimpse of her determined expression.

"Milly?"

"Mm-huh?"

"Tell me-"

"Oh!" she exclaimed, face brightening at the topic. "But there's so much to tell! The Tudor Court is full of scandel, as you surely know."

Pausing, she took a deep breath and settled into a bubbling account of all that I needed to know. Of course, I wasn't going to stop her; I needed all the information I could glean. Smiling knowingly and nodding once or twice, I silently prompted her to continue.

"Nobody talks about this aloud," her voice dropping to a playful whisper, "But His Highness is actually a bastard. Of course, nobody would dare go against Her Highness. Nobody's really sure who his father is, but they say it's the Duke of Britannia, Charles. Aside from the Duke, there's also Robert Dudley, Earl of Leicester, and Robert Devereux, Earl of Essex. The former took leave of Court a while back and left his son, but the latter's still here, and what a dreadful temper! With such a nice daughter too, Nunnally; I care for her every once in a while. His Highness absolutely adores the sweet, little girl even though she might not be his real sister."

Tutting, she knelt down to adjust the hem of my gown. I was barely aware of her now, only her voice.

"Such a shame she is blind and crippled."

"Crippled?" I squeaked, cocking my head to one side. I'd never heard of a member of royalty being crippled.

"Crippled!" with a sigh, "Born so, I'm afraid. Oh, but she's so sweet and very close with Suzaku Kururugi, Duke of Norfolk. Father used to be a knight but was promoted, died some decade back. And then there's Karen Stadtfeld, Shirley Fenette..."

"I've met her," I interjected not too happily but was ignored. She was too absorbed in her own ramblings and, continuing on, sat me before an elaborate mirror, angels decorating the frame whose gentle smiles seemed ominous on some level. An assortment of powders, brushes, and ribbons littered the table, all of which were about to be incorporated.

"Euphemia..." Her rate had quickened drastically as her movements hastened, raising up a cloud of white powder. I supressed a cough for fear of interrupting her. Mentally, I hurriedly jotted down the names. _'Suzaku...Kuru-what? And...Nunny? And Kallen...and Fenette and Euphy-something...'_

"...Sayako, Jeremiah, Kaguya, Rakshata, Llyod, Gino, Anya, Mao..."

_'Sarah, Germ, Karin, Rake, Boyde-'_

"...Oh, but you must address them by their last names, and if you are unsure of their title, call them 'Lord' or 'Lady'. But I'm rambling! We are so very late; His Highness will be cross with me~!"

Staring accusingly at me, she cried, "And why are you lazing around? No slacking off!"

Tapping me on the head with the end of a particularly large brush, she briskly grabbed a black, silken ribbon from the vanity and wrapped it around a lock of my hair, securing the top and bottom in place with two small pins. "And this..."

Suddenly slowing down to an almost leisurely pace, she walked over to a vase situated near the window and wrapped her fingers around the dark green stem of a white lily.

"It's beautiful..." she murmured, her eyes shimmering in the soft candlelight. She sighed (almost sadly) and, for a moment, captured me within her melancholy aura. Hands folded peacefully within my lap, I wondered at her sudden change in mood when, before I could finish my thought, she was before me once more.

"Come, come," she hurried, ushering me up and forward while forcing the lily onto me. "From him," she grinned, winking.

I accepted the lily absently, unsure of what had happened, where I was going, and how I was going to get there. On my own two legs? Surely not; they were shaking too hard. I stumbled out of the room, tracing the wall as I walked and desperately trying to recall any proper etiquette I had learned. Nothing came to mind, and I reverted to recalling the nobles' names, but I drew a blank. Sulking, I stamped my foot in irritation and would have screamed if given the chance.

"Charge~!" she crowed and pushed me forward.

I wanted to whimper, to say "I'm not ready for this", and return to the Sister, a familiar face. I could. I could go back and live as I had been living. Men adored me; they loved me! Shouldn't I be satisfied then?

_No._

I winced.

_Because they don't really love you._

"Shut up!" I whispered loudly but not enough for Milly to overhear. "Neither does he!"

_You're a witch. No one could ever love you. It's probably best you have him Geassed, otherwise-_

"We're here~!"

* * *

**_Author's EndNote: _**Aw, darn! I didn't get to put in any LelouchxC.C.-ness...but I wanted to get down Milly and C.C.'s interaction, so I'll have Lelouch and C.C. next chappie. Anywho, I'd like some feedback on this chapter...I rambled on too much, didn't I? *sad face*

By the way, does anybody know the Code Geass picture I am alluding to with C.C.'s clothing and all? =^.^=

Again, thanks for reading. Tune in next time~


	5. First Night

_**Author's Note: **_Thanks for the reviews, guys! I have answers to all of them at the end. ;3  
Again, sorry for the delay, but AP classes are a bitch. Anywho, thanks for being so patient! Enjoy this chappy, and remember to leave a note~ =^.^=

(Just a little tidbit from _Chowder_ on Cartoon Network that I felt impelled to share.)

Panini: Chowder, are you crying?  
Chowder: No, only girls cry! Men _weep_! (( LOL XD ))

* * *

I jolted out of my thoughts with a start and immediately lifted my head at the sound of Milly's voice. The resplendent hall was, like everywhere else in Greenwich that night, bathed in a plethora of light from lanterns, chandeliers, and an assortment of candles lining the walls. Nothing, though, could have compared to the radiance of the pair of doors before me. Gold detailed every crevice, and where there lacked gold, there was the most exquisite carvings. I really should have been used to the extravagance, having seen the barges on my way inside, but I wasn't. My idiotic stare brought about a giggle from Milly.

"You really are from the countryside, aren't you?" she asked teasingly, delight dripping from every syllable.

However, before I could answer, her manner took on a drastic change. "Down!" she hissed from the side of her mouth and quickly pulled me into a deep curtsy beside her.

Somewhat in a daze, I curtsied obediently. A sturdy figure towered over us with a sensuous violet cape draped around his shoulders. It swayed lightly from his slow walking, and just a few paces from us, he paused.

Was I really so oblivious and stunned to have not noticed him before?

I attempted to take a peek at him, but Milly violently (but discreetly) pinched my arm (and me) back into subservience.

"My Lord." Milly's voice reverberated in the barren hall, her tone loud and clear with the expected reverence.

An awkward silence ensued, broken only by interludes of jaunty music filtering from the ballroom doors. I bit my bottom lip nervously and brushed a lock of hair from my eyes, catching a glimpse of the man's crisp, white breeches.

"I don't recall," he commented in his deep, stately tenor, "of Her Highness allowing maids to join in the evening's festivities."

"Forgive me, Lord Britannia,"

'_Lord Britannia?' _I chanced a glimpse at Milly whose short, blond hair had fallen forward and covered her eyes. _'Hadn't she mentioned him…?'_

"…but I was merely escorting her to the ballroom."

The Lord shifted his weight forward, obviously intrigued. "You may rise."

Milly promptly straightened, and I followed suit. At rising, my eyes were immediately drawn towards the Lord Britannia, a broad-shouldered noble with long, smooth chestnut hair. He wore his House's crest on his chest, and his attire consisted of a rather long red and white doublet. A distinguished collar wrapped itself around his neck, and golden pads covered his shoulders.

"Who is she?" He addressed me with a disinterested flick of the eyes.

"Lady C.C., my Lord," Milly answered, giving a modest bow of her head.

"C.C.?" he repeated and returned his gaze to my face. I could feel my cheeks reddening at his unrelenting stare; the blush only deepened when he unexpectedly reached forward and tilted my head up with a thick finger. "My, my. So you are the infamous C.C.. You are rather pretty," he mused, smirking as I began stuttering out a pathetic response.

'_Infamous?'_

"M-my d-d-deepest thanks, my Lord."

"Hm, yes, well…" Raising my hand, he brushed his lips lightly against my cold flesh. "A pleasure. Do enjoy the banquet. I am sure you will take pleasure in…the many surprises Court life has to offer."

I turned my head away, embarrassed by the supposedly common gesture. I wasn't sure if I liked the tone in which he said his last sentence, but I mumbled out my thanks anyways.

"Take good care of her, maid."

With that, he left and briskly ascended the stairs we had just come down. Still dazzled by the meeting, I allowed Milly to steer me towards the doors.

"The Lord Charles vi Britannia," she muttered in my ear, "His Highness Lelouch's supposed father."

"Father?" I echoed. The man looked rather young, maybe in his late thirties, maybe even younger.

Milly greeted the guards amiably, sharing a couple of whispered remarks with them before they opened the doors. "Go on, C.C.. I best be going. Good luck~!"

Before I even had a chance to protest, she pushed me inside, and the doors silently closed behind me.

The room was filled with gallant men and women, and each dressed splendidly with jewels on their fingers and in their hair. I felt uncomfortably out-of-place.

'_They are all dressed so colorfully! I wonder why Lelou – he chose for me black…'_

I fingered the hem of my gown. For some reason, the corset seemed to have loosened or I had gotten used to wearing it. I could breathe at ease now. Taking a tentative step forward, I swiveled my head this way and that in search of the only face I knew. It proved quite a difficult task.

The large ballroom had trouble containing the lofty peerage, many of which were partaking in foreign dances on the marble floor. Those who weren't dancing were engaged in cheerful conversations on the sidelines where large, expensive tables stood with appetizing dishes of all kinds. Women bound their heads together in gossip; men pulled their heads back in hearty laughter.

As I walked past, I felt their eyes on me, and I could hear pieces of their conversation over the din of the communing crowd.

"Ah! God's little whore. Lives with a nun, but I see none of her modesty has rubbed off on her."

"My, how you can make such assumptions so early in the game is unknown to me."

"Assumptions? My dear, it is the truth! Why else would His Highness insist her attendance at Court?"

"Shhhh, be quiet. Do you want to get us in trouble?"

…

"Hn, isn't she one of the Queen's new ladies-in-waiting?"

"I heard she arrived just this evening."

"…I wonder who sent for her?"

…

I wished they would stop looking at me, stop talking about me. My stomach continued to sink as I trudged on, avoiding the little circles of people and their incessant chatter. Well, at least I _was_ until…

"Ah! C.C.!"

Oh, yes. That could be none other than…

I looked to my right and caught glimpse of a waving hand and orange hair. I could have ignored her and even contemplated doing so, but I didn't want to start off my time here with enemies. Unbeknownst to me, she already did think of me as an "enemy" of sorts.

I gripped the lily tightly behind my back for fear of being questioned on the giver and timidly crept into their group. Taking an empty spot next to Shirley who was wearing an emerald gown with sequins decorating the collar and corset, I examined her faction of female companions. There were five others besides us, and one (which I thought strange) was confined to a small (but lavish) chair.

"I was looking for you!" Shirley bubbled as though we had been good friends since childhood. My only answer was a meek smile at which she continued.

"C.C., I want to introduce you to my friends. This is the daughter of the Viscount of Montague, Lady Anya Alstreim."

The mentioned gave a noncommittal wave; she seemed absorbed in a book or journal of sorts. Anya had soft pink hair bound up in a mild kind of bouffant, and she was donned in a black corset and white skirts with a dark pink mantle about her shoulders. She looked even younger than I was which vaguely surprised me. Shirley seemed to have guessed my thoughts.

"Anya was sent at a young age to learn proper etiquette at the English court," she explained before moving on to the rest of the group.

"Lady Nina Einstein, daughter of the Viscount of Bindon; Marchioness Sayoko Gottwald of Winchester; Lady Karen Stadtfeld, daughter of the Earl of Sussex; and last but not least…"

Shirley turned a kind eye towards the petite, brown-haired girl. "Lady Nunnally Devereux, daughter of the Earl of Essex."

Nunnally had wavy auburn hair that cascaded down her back and wore a very soft pink dress with a darker bow adorning the chest and a butterfly necklet. "It's nice to meet you, Miss C.C.!"

I distantly recalled Milly mentioning she was a favorite of the Prince…and…she was blind and crippled? Upon second inspection, she seemed to have her eyes permanently closed.

"Oh, uh…" I mumbled and grasped her outstretched hand in greeting. Her skin was so soft, and she seemed so innocent. My misgivings faded away for a moment as I held onto her hand, and my face softened a bit. "Nice to meet you, Nunnally."

She smiled brightly at my response and replied, "I am sure we wil come to know each other very well. Are you a friend of my brother's?"

'_Brother's?' _I thought uncertainly. She must have been referring to Lelouch, but from what Milly told me, there was only a small chance that she really was Lelouch's biological sister.

The air tensed at the question, and the red-head (Karen) coughed uneasily and prevented me from answering. "Ah, so you are C.C.. Everybody's been expecting you. I am sure you are hungry. Come with me."

Gesturing towards the sides of the room, Karen left the cluster of women (or should I say woman) and girls. Bowing my head slightly, I clumsily excused myself and followed her. All the time, I kept my eyes open subconsciously in search of Lelouch. For some reason, I both dreaded and wanted to see him.

Karen slowed down a bit and fell into place alongside me. Her pink (_'Why is pink so popular?'_) skirts glided just above the floor as she walked on. "So,"

Was it just me or did she seem a little…irked?

"Who are you, really?"

What kind of question was that? I shot her an uncertain glare and focused my eyes forward again. "Pardon?" I asked after a moment of hesitation.

"Sorry, I am just finding it hard to dig up a reasonable excuse for your sudden appearance here." She spoke as though she believed I didn't belong here (which I didn't).

As I mulled over her words and my response to it, she interrupted me. Apparently, we had reached the food tables. "You should try the wine."

I could feel my mouth watering over the feast set before me, and this wasn't even the actual banquet. Sweetmeats of all different colors and variations were set before me on silver and gold plates with goblets lining the sides. Karen promptly picked up a crystal chalice and filled it to the brim with a rich, violet liquid. She sloshed it around for a few seconds before thrusting it towards me.

I blinked absently and accepted the cup.

"What is this?" I asked warily and took a suspicious whiff of the stuff. A heavy scent of grapes and alcohol met my nostrils, making me pull back in surprise. This elicited a quiet laugh from the red-head.

"Do not be fooled by the strong aroma; this is actually one of England's milder wines." After saying such, she covered her mouth and gave a weak cough.

Karen seemed nice enough – she even gave off a somewhat sickly appearance – but could I trust her?

"I-I've never been much accustomed to…wine…" I murmured and stared back down at the goblet. Wine tended to overpower me.

"Really?" she asked, seemingly amused and smiled encouragingly. "Try it."

With a last, unsure glance at the smiling girl, I took a sip of the drink. It washed down like water, and before I knew it, I had nearly guzzled three-fourths of the cup's contents. However, the aftertaste sat bitterly in my mouth, mixing with the faint taste of the bread I had eaten before coming here.

Karen watched me eagerly, and at her prompting, I finished the rest.

"Well?" she asked, taking the cup from me and thrusting it towards a passing servant.

Repressing a hiccup, I nodded my head. "It wa – _hiccup_ – z good."

I clamped my mouth shut for fear of hiccupping again.

Slowly, her expression changed from one of (mock?) kindness to one of admiration and, at the same time, confrontation. I raised an eyebrow in question, but before I could voice my query, she answered it.

"Lelouch. How _nice_ to have you finally join us."

"Le – _hiccup_ – ouch?" I pivoted about, nearly losing my balance. Why was I suddenly so blundering?

"Karen. You look…_wonderful_." He said the last word rather forcefully with narrowed eyes in a faintly teasing tone.

Karen gave an indignant huff at the compliment and muttered something that sounded like _thanks_.

"C.C.." His deep tenor tickled my ears and almost made me giggle. Clutching the white lily to my chest, I turned my head up and faced him.

He was donned in clothes similar to mine. A large, white neckerchief hung about his neck and a black, long coat with crimson markings from his shoulders. My breath hitched in my throat; he looked even more regal than he did before. Flicking a few strands of hair to the side, he took my hand and kissed it. Strangely, this didn't make me blush.

"I am glad you made it."

The only thing I could think of saying was "Thank you".

Just as there seemed to be a lack of things to say, a girl with orange tresses bounded up and embraced Lelouch's arm. I stared at Shirley with an expression mixed between annoyance, surprise, and indifference.

"Lulu! We have been waiting for you. You always make us wait for you, you know." She brightened at seeing his face; it was obvious she was enamored.

Lelouch brushed off the sudden encounter and casually replied, "The Duke had some matters he wished to discuss with me."

Shirley took in the information with a nod, and then paused as though an idea was forming in her head. "Eh, hey, Lulu…"

She kept her eyes downcast and fidgeted with her gown's fabric. Had I not been right next to her, I might not have noticed the very soft tinge beginning to color her face.

"Would you-"

The music changed tempo, and Lelouch reached for my hand again. "Would you mind dancing with me, C.C.?"

"Eh?!" Shirley's eyes widened at the sudden request, but she kept her peace and watched me for my response.

I kept down another hiccup and shyly nodded my head despite the two pairs of glaring eyes. "If you wish, Your Highness," I whispered and gave him my hand.

Without another word to the other two, Lelouch pulled me into the hubbub of the dance floor. Glancing around nervously, I tugged at his sleeve and said, "I-I don't know how to dance, Your Highness."

"Well, of course you don't. It took nearly a year for my dancing master to fully teach me Lavolta."

"La-lavolta?" I asked, puzzled, but he ignored the question and fell into sync with the rest of the dancing crowd.

"It begins with a galliard," he explained, watching me with his shocking, lavender eyes. I was barely paying attention, so entranced was I by those pupils. I nodded my head as though I understood; however, he seemed to sense that I didn't.

"It's rather simple, really. Right, left, right, left, cadence."

He demonstrated for me with a jump at the last two beats which I could only assume was the "cadence".

Distressed, I began stuttering. "M-maybe y-you should pick a more experienced dance partner."

Secretly, I wanted to dance with him if only I could. The dances held in the country were much less extravagant than these; they were simple twirls and exchanges, but obviously, the same steps do not apply to the nobility. I remembered charming the men with my Geass and having them lead me out onto the dance floor with a wide flourish of their arms. How different things were here!

"Why would I do that?" he asked as though my question was the most absurd he had ever heard.

As the music continued, I noticed the couples switching to a much more intimate hold. Before I had returned my eyes to Lelouch, he had pulled me in closer than I would have liked. Letting out a small yelp, snapped my head back towards his. His face was barely a hand's width away from mine.

Wresting the lily's stem from my grip, he tossed it aside and placed one hand on the busk of my corset and the other on my back. Engrossed by the confidence with which he held me, I took on an undisturbed countenance even though inside, I was anything but undisturbed. Warm feelings snaked their way through my body as he whispered into my ear, "Place your hand on my shoulder."

Without thinking, I did as he asked. Oddly, I was beginning to feel very warm.

"Follow my lead."

He took a small step ahead, and I followed. He raised his other foot forward, and I did the same. Actually, I thought I was doing pretty well until the lift.

"Are you ready for the spring?"

"Spring?" I asked with wide eyes, completely caught off guard.

"Yes, the spring customary to the dance."

He eyed me critically, and just at that moment, the music's pitch changed. I noticed several figures being lifted up by their male partners.

He attempted to raise me up, but where he put his hands made me acutely uncomfortable, and I squirmed around restlessly in his grip.

"If you'll…stop struggling!" he hissed before giving out. I would have probably twisted my ankle had a strong hand not stopped my fall.

"Lelouch, you should be more careful with your dance partners."

A young man with pale, blonde hair smiled at Lelouch who became rigid at his appearance.

"Schneizel. I thought you were still occupied in Scotland."

"Well, the Treaty was settled earlier than I expected. Fortunate, no? Otherwise, I wouldn't have been here to catch this green-haired beauty."

I looked around the room for a few seconds, searching for this "green-haired beauty" before realizing he was referring to me. "Oh."

Lelouch pulled me away from Schneizel's reach towards his backside.

"Of course. I owe you my thanks."

"Among other things…"

"Tch!" Lelouch's eyebrows drew together in a mild frown. "And what are you implying by that?"

"The lady looks a bit flushed. Perhaps you should take her for a walk in the garden." At that, he gave a curt nod of his head and took his leave.

"Lelouch?" I asked, turning my head to look at his face.

Lelouch's expression had become placid again. "He's right. You are looking a little feverish."

He brushed his fingers against my heated cheeks and directed me towards a dim, narrow hall extending from the far side of the room. I could barely hear him over the music and loud laughter. "It's the servants' halls, but it leads directly to the garden."

I allowed him to prod me forward. Along my way, I caught sight of Shirley who was eyeing me gloomily alongside a frowning Karen. Other women of the Court had turned their eyes on me also, but Lelouch seemed oblivious.

"Go on." His lips tickled my ear, causing me to turn my head away with an inaudible gasp.

We made our way swiftly through the dark hallway. I was starting to feel light-headed, but I attributed that to the athletic dance. The hiccups had turned to giggles which bubbled out of me despite my futile attempts to keep them down.

"What is so amusing?" he asked, glancing over at my face.

"I – _giggle_ – don't know…"

I continued like that until we finally reached the small door leading to the garden. Lelouch mentioned it was the door the gardeners' used. By applying a little bit of weight, it easily swung open. At first, I could see nothing but pitch blackness, but as my eyes adjusted to the dim torches' lighting, I gradually began seeing the many flowers lining the path before me.

White lilies seemed the most predominant flower which reminded me of the one Lelouch had so unceremoniously tossed aside before the dance. The clusters of white lilies reached out to me; their strong scent momentarily settled my dizzying mind. I almost forgot Lelouch was beside me.

"It is beautiful," he commented, walking a few steps behind me. He faltered, and then added, "As are you."

My response was an uncouth giggle even though I had wanted to remain silent. I walked on ahead feeling strangely happy inside and trailing my hand against the huddled, white petals. Stars shone softly above my head; the immense moon hung to the side.

Taking a deep breath of the fresh night air, I tried to formulate a coherent response. "Your Highness is quite forward."

I said it rather smugly even though I was not trying to be smug. There was no response, and I thought he had gone. Stumbling around, I intended to turn back for him, but there was no need. I came face to face with the future King of England whose gaze bore into mine. I would have tripped backward had he not pulled me closer into his chest.

Pressing his lips against my forehead, he murmured, "I love you."

At that moment, I was sure I heard my heart break. I took a sharp intake of breath, intending to let it out in shuttering sobs, when a sudden pang of pain ruptured the side of my head, and I fell down in a quick bark of surprise. Clutching my head, I sunk down into the tall, supple grass with Lelouch attempting to hold me up.

"C.C.!" He sounded worried.

"It's nothing," I grumbled, shaking my head from side to side as I began hiccupping again.

Sighing, Lelouch took me in his arms, and before I even realized, he had lifted me up off the ground. My head rested on his shoulders, and his right arm supported me at the back of my knees. "You're drunk."

'_Drunk? How could I be-' _

"_Do not be fooled by the strong aroma; this is actually one of England's milder wines…"_

Damn it all.

I was barely aware of my surroundings as Lelouch walked me back into the servants' hallway and in the general direction of the ballroom. Something that sounded like trumpets blared out, and Lelouch suddenly halted. The motion made my head spin wildly. Groaning, I nestled deeper into his chest, feeling the rough fabric rub itself against my sweltering face.

"That's…Her Highness…" he seemed intensely uneasy about the whole situation. It would be considered extremely rude if the Queen's son was not present at her arrival to the gala.

Placing me back down on wobbly feet, he hurriedly whispered in my ear, "It is going to be just for a few moments. Do not speak. Follow closely behind me, C.C.."

Taking my hand, he led me back into the ballroom. I could barely think, let alone walk, and as I stumbled across the floor, I was sure I looked like the Court jester. Somehow, I found myself on my knees a few moments later. It was supposed to be a curtsy, but this was the best I could manage. In between my periods of consciousness and unconsciousness, I noticed the imperial, feminine figure before me had cascading, wavy strands of black hair. Her face was pretty and young, but not too young and was accented by indigo eyes a lot like Lelouch's.

Lelouch and his mother exchanged a few impersonal remarks with the Queen taking a few disapproving glances at me before sending Lelouch on his way.

"You best take care of that girl so as I won't be disgraced tonight."

Lelouch took the hint with a stoic nod of his head. "Yes, Your Highness."

Jostling me through the disparaging crowd, Lelouch took care to make sure I did not fall. The great doors to the room glided open, and once we were out of sight, he quickly swept me back into his arms with a distraught grunt. "How troublesome…"

In my dazed state, I barely even took notice of his remark. "Lelouch…"

He took a fleeting look down at me.

Giggling, I said, "You know, it was the Geass…"

Lelouch ignored me. He was probably thinking I was babbling about some imaginary thing, but I wasn't. "That's why you love me…And I love you too, Lelouch. I really do…"

I gripped the edge of his jacket and nuzzled deeper into him, relishing in his fragrance as a bee might obsess over a flower. "I love you…"

I was half-crying now and hysterical when another voice interrupted my drunken drivel.

Through gritted teeth, Lelouch addressed the Earl. "Mao, this is quite unexpected. Should you not be enjoying the festivities below?"

"I could ask you the same, my dear _Prince_," Mao sneered, at first taking no notice of me.

"I am afraid the lady has fallen ill; I am merely escorting her to her chambers."

"Oh, is that _all_ you are doing?"

I let out another whimper, interrupting their conversation. Through bleary eyes, I turned my head up to gaze at the person who was prolonging my suffering. He had strange white hair, and he was dressed in a white suit as opposed to us in all black.

I didn't think it strange then, but his eyes widened at seeing my face. Seemingly spellbound by a sudden enchantment, he continued to watch me (lovingly?) even as I turned my eyes away.

"Lelouch…" I growled into his chest, and Lelouch began moving up the steps once more. "If you will excuse us, Earl…"

Without waiting for a response, Lelouch hurried up the remaining stairs and down the nearest hall. I heard him talking to someone for a moment before a pair of doors slowly creaked open, and we entered the bedroom.

Lelouch labored to the bed and set me down as I continued tossing and turning, sometimes lying silent and sometimes mumbling.

"C.C., stop – stop struggling."

I felt his thin hands trying to undo the cords binding the corset about my waist and chest. "No, wait…it's too early for that…" I muttered, half-giggling and half-hiccupping.

With an exasperated sigh, he pressed down on my knees and tried to keep me from fighting him off.

"Eh!" I yelped.

A meek voice sounded behind him. "Eh, Lelouch…?"

"Milly, come help undress her."

"What!" Milly shrunk away for a moment before coming in with thundering steps and giving Lelouch a light rap on the head.

He looked at her with a raised eyebrow as she fell into a rambling diatribe.

"Lelouch! To take advantage of a girl as young as her and then to ask me to join in! I thought you were going to be a better man than that, Lulu! You –"

Lelouch interrupted forcefully. "What an imaginative mind you have, Milly. She's drunk. I was escorting her to her bedroom when I realized I did not know where it was. Would you mind taking care of her while I return to the celebration?"

He ran a hand though his black hair and watched me curiously. Milly placed her hands on her hips and sighed. Without apologizing, she hurried Lelouch out of the room. "Well, it's improper to watch a woman undress!"

Slamming the door close, she turned back around and, tapping her foot on the floor, said, "Welcome to Court."

I blacked out.

* * *

_**Author's EndNote: **_Sorry if it seems rushed, but I really have to get started on my five-paged essay due in two days. ^^;;;

Anywho…

_deathnoteno1fan-codegeasslover_: Yup, Lelouch is a "child born out of wedlock". Heh. =^.^=  
Aw, thanks for reviewing, and I hope you like this chappy!

_icarus923_: No, it wasn't her Empress outfit; it was the outfit she wore on the CLAMP DVD box with Suzaku and Euphemia. Sorry for lack of C.C. x Lelouch-ness last chapter, but I hope this one has enough! =)

_Anon_: Thanks for always taking time to review my chapters! I really appreciate it, and you're right about the outfit. I always thought it was one of CLAMP's best pictures of C.C. and Lelouch. And don't worry, I plan on adding some twists later on… ;)

_SpacePirateGirl_: lol, thanks for the positive feedback! I'm glad you are the enjoying the story, and I hope you enjoy this update! =^.^=

_berrytart94_: Thanks a lot; I'm glad you like the story. I love the intrigue of the Tudor court as well, and I've been doing some research on it so as to keep my story somewhat accurate. Hope you enjoy the new chapter! =3

Okay, until next time! *points to green button below* Reviews are appreciated~ =^.^=


	6. an apology & digression

**_Author's Note: _**I LIIIVVEEEEEE. I HAVE NOT DIED, I SWEAR IT, BUT I AM SO SORRY I HAVE NOT UPDATED THIS STORY IN MORE THAN A YEAR. ;A; You guys can't believe how sorry I am, and this isn't even an update but more like a pathetic attempt at some kind of forgiveness/understanding. Sophomore year at my new school was rough, but this year has been even rougher, and it's been harder to keep up with my work load.

FanFiction kinda became the thing that I keep out of sight, out of mind, and I've been so incredibly guilty about it, but there wasn't much I could do. The more I avoided updating, the guiltier I felt, and it was just kind of a vicious cycle. x.x BUT AGAIN, I LIVVEEEE. And I DO intend to keep updating just... it's definitely not going to be fast, I'm sorry! I even kinda forgot my whole plot plan for the story (oops), but I'm pulling myself together, and my writing has (hopefully) gotten better in the past year, so the next REAL update I do give you guys will be better I hope.

Anyhow, please accept this as some kind of peace offering? I wrote it about a year or so back; it was going to be a separate AU story set in the 1960s during the Vietnam War with C.C. and Lelouch, of course, but all I ended up writing out was some dialogue, and I got too lazy to put in actual writing. I probably won't ever either since my muse for this piece has completely died. Experimentation in an all dialogue piece, I suppose, and OH, THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS, FAVS, AND ALERTS! You can't believe how much they mean to me, and I feel like crud for not responding to each review individually. D: Just be assured that there _will_ be many plot twists, and near the end of this story (whenever that will be), I plan to have C.C. be more like the anime version. (CODE GEASS HAS ENDED FOR SO LONG I AM ALMOST STARTING TO FORGET HOW THE CHARACTERS ACTED /SOB IT'S A TRAGEDY.)

AGAIN, I AM SO SORRY, YOU GUYS ;_;

* * *

**1960, Pizzas, and Vietnam**

"Alright, then. It's a deal."

"Contract. Contract from me to you."  
"I think you owe me this at least. After all, you've practically taken over my bank account and my room. I sleep in a sleeping bag next to _my_ bed. Not to mention your bad sleeping habits, laziness, messiness, complete inconsideration for others' –"

"Okay, okay. You've made your point."

"So?"  
"No fingers crossed?"

"No fingers crossed."  
"This is going to be hilarious."

* * *

"Hey, Lelouch, I've been meaning to ask you. What're you doing here anyways? Your parents are stinkin' rich, not to mention you were enrolled in that fancy-pansy college. Couldn't you have gotten your hands on a deferral? 'Cause, heh, let's be frank – you're not at all cut out for the military."

"You're right, I could have."

"…C.C. dared me."

"…You're…you're kidding, right? You decided to go through military training that you're obviously not prepared for…because a girl dared you?"

…

"So…what are _you_ getting out of this bet then?"

…

"Oh, man, no, I totally understand. No disrespect from me. If Euphie did something like that, I'd cave too."

"…Do what?"

"Threaten to withhold sex."

"What? No! What kinds of misconceptions do you have about mine and C.C.'s relationship anyways!"

"Well, I assumed-"

"Never mind, I don't want to know. That's…that's your own business…"

"Alright, so, what're you getting out of this deal?"

"She agreed to find alternative means of attaining pizza."

"…whut?"

"Hey, you don't know what a strain her pizza diet is putting on my finances! All of the allowance that I'm getting from my parents is being funneled into buying pizza; she's eating me out of house and home. I had to get a part-time job to support Nunnally and myself. I'm going to school in the day and working my ass off at night when there's no need. But not only that, she shows up at every single job I manage to get and gets me fired! I'd only worked for two hours at that burger place before she came in demanding for pizza, and what do you know? I get fired…and again…and again. So, she's also agreed to let me keep my jobs if, that is, I manage to quote unquote 'man up and survive the ten weeks'."

"Wow."

"I'm being serious."

"Yeah, yeah…I know…but just…wow. Sounds like she has you on a leash…"  
"I still don't get it though. She's not putting out, right?"

"You have a way with words, Suzaku. You really do."

"So why do you keep her around? Just tell her that you're sick of catering to her and that she should go fu-"

"Oooookay, okay. Your suggestion has been duly noted, but it's not just about me; it's about Nunnally."

"…Explain."

"Well, even if I don't, Nunnally enjoys C.C.'s company. She's lost so much already; I just can't take this away from her, and I think it'd really hurt her if she found out C.C. and I aren't actually together."

"Right, pushing this off onto Nunnally again, are we?"

"Wha-what!"

"You really love her, huh?"

"If you mean Nunnally, of course; she's my-"

"I mean C.C.. Look, as far as I see things, you're either A) love-sick or B) love-sick and being considerate to your sister's wants, but that takes backseat. One way or another, you're love-sick, and you can't blame it on Nunnally."

"Glad you're so interested in my love life, or rather lack thereof, Suzaku, but how about you and Euphie? How are things going between you two?"

"Things are going great. I, unlike you, was not coerced into attending basics. I wasn't thrilled either, but Euphie was really supportive even though she doesn't like the idea of me going into combat."

"So – "

_**AT-TEN-TION! YOU TWO MAGGOTS BETTER GET OFF YOUR LAZY ASSES AND HUSTLE TO THE TRAINING GROUNDS BEFORE I SHOVE THIS BOOT SO FAR UP YOUR CRACKS, YOU'LL BE CHOKING ON IT. NOT GET A MOVE ON!**_

**SIR YES SIR!**

"…damn."

"Don't worry, Lelouch. If you can't run the distance, I could always carry you. You know, build up some muscles while I'm at it."

"…shut it."


End file.
